The invention relates to an apparatus at a spinning preparation machine, especially a carding machine, opener, cleaner or the like, wherein an axle, a bearing or the like is fixed in a stationary mounting element by a fastening element.
In a known apparatus, a bearing for the shaft of a take-off roller at a carding machine is arranged within the mounting element. In the wall of the mounting element there is a through-hole having an internal thread, which is in engagement with the external thread of a threaded pin. In its curved surface, the housing of the bearing has a recess, into which the head region of the threaded pin extends, thereby securing the bearing against displacement and rotation. In the event of repeated axial displacement of the bearing and re-tightening of the threaded pin, the head region leaves undesirable indentations in the surface of the bearing which, especially when located close by to one another, impair precise adjustment of the bearing in an axial direction.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and which especially allows, in simple manner, precise adjustment of the axle, the bearing or the like in an axial direction and especially allows displacement by a small amount.